1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipation module thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a heat dissipation module thereof having multiple fin elements.
2. Related Art
Compared to a general computer, a thin client is a low-level computing apparatus without built-in compact disc driver, hardware device, soft disc driver and other unnecessary soft/hardware device or function. The thin client is connected to a server which stores application programs and information data of the thin client. When the thin client is operated by a user, the thin client transmits a command of the user to the server to execute operation of the command or save data needed by the user. After that, the server transmits an operating result back to the thin client and the result is displayed to the user by a display device. In other words, the thin clients only are terminal devices which provide inputting and basic functions, and other operating and saving functions of the thin client, and the thin clients are gathered and managed by the server.
Generally speaking, such thin client only includes multiple basic elements, such as a computing processing unit (CPU), a motherboard, a memory, a power supply and basic input/output ports. Therefore, the user may not install programs or save data in the thin client, otherwise, the data are saved in the server. That is, the thin client without saving function is uneasily affected by virus. As for the whole system, the arrangement of the thin client and the server may improve the protection of the data to make sure the safety of the data and keep the service uninterruptedly. Thus, in order to improve the network safety and equipment cost of an organization, the thin client becomes the basic computing device adopted by large organizations and enterprises.
The thin client is composed of the low-level electronic elements, so the operating frequency of the thin client is much slower than that of the general computer, thereby generating less heat. So, the general thin client does not include any active heat dissipation module, such as a fan module, for performing heat dissipation on the electronic elements of the thin client. In detail, the heat dissipation module consists of a heat dissipation plate and a heat pipe which is located on the heat dissipation plate. The heat dissipation plate is directly connected to the electronic element to perform heat dissipation on it. However, when the operating frequency of the electronic element is increased, the heat generated by the electronic element is increased, too. But the thin client without the active heat dissipation module may not bring the heat out immediately due to the increasing operating frequency of the electronic element. When the heat which is generated by the electronic element may not be removed by the heat dissipation plate, the excess heat will affect the stability of the operated thin client. Therefore, there is an emergent need of a heat dissipation module of a thin client to solve the problem of poor heat dissipating efficiency of the thin client which affects the stability of operation of the thin client.